Росчерк огня
by Shade of midnight
Summary: Размышления Тоды о различных понятиях. Собственно говоря это не совсем фик, а попытка обрисовать Тоду таким, каким я его вижу в планируемой мной к написанию большой вещи по Yami no Matsuei
1. Chapter 1

**Росчерк огня**

**Автор: Тень полуночи  
Название: Росчерк огня  
Фэндом: Yami no Matsuei  
Рейтинг: PG за намеки на слэш  
Пейринг: Тода  
Жанр: зарисовка  
Диклаймер: Я бы Тоду экспроприировала… но кто ж мне его отдаст?  
Саммари: Размышления Тоды о различных понятиях. Собственно говоря это не совсем фик, а попытка обрисовать Тоду таким, каким я его вижу в планируемой мной к написанию большой вещи по Yami no Matsuei  
Статус: в процессе  
Размещение: Спрашивайте. Я обычно не возражаю, но хочу знать где.**

* * *

**Свобода**

Свобода это то, что Тода всегда хотел получить. Он не был точно уверен, что будет делать, если ему это удастся. Да и вероятность осуществления его желания была настолько мала, что о «дальше» можно было даже не задумываться. Но сквозь все его существование, свобода маячила впереди навязчивым светом, которого непременно хотелось достичь.

Тода не знает когда слово «свобода» стало равнозначно слову «Тсузуки».

* * *

**Мураки Казутака **

Тода искренне ненавидит Мураки, потому что тот причиняет Тсузуки страдания. Иногда он задумывается над тем, чтобы уничтожить доктора без приказа хозяина. Он не сомневается, что в состоянии убить его и порой не понимает, почему Тсузуки не отдаст такой приказ. Пусть не ему, но Сузаку, Бьякко, Сорю? Почему не убьет его сам? Абсурдная мысль о том, что у Тсузуки не хватит для этого сил даже не приходит Тоде в голову. Каждый раз, когда он узнает, что Казутака опять сделал его хозяину больно, ненависть захлестывает его, несмотря на ограничители. Возможно, однажды ее будет слишком много даже для них и тогда…

Тода знает, что именно семья Мураки виновата в том, что Тсузуки умер и стал синигами… и порой это единственная причина, почему он не пытается убить Казутаку без приказа.

* * *

**Страх**

Тода боится темноты. Нет, не той, что приходит ночью, и не той, что в комнате, где нет света… Он боится темноты, которая проникает во все уголки души, выпивая из нее все эмоции, желания, надежды. Темноты, которая не оставляет места мыслям. Темноты, которая пожирает находящихся в ней, оставляя иссушенную пустую оболочку. Тода слишком хорошо знает ее липкие щупальца, повергающие в безумие ее жертв. И то, что ему удалось сохранить рассудок в относительной целостности, он считает не меньше чем чудом.

Единственное, что Тода боится больше темноты – перестать принадлежать Тсузуки.

* * *

**Любовь**

Тода не знает что такое любовь. Он видит, как Рикуго в очередной раз пытается преклонить колени при появлении Тсузуки – это любовь? Он видит, как Сузаку кидается хозяину на шею каждый раз, когда он появляется в Генсокае – это любовь? Он видит, как Бьякко ластится к Тсузуки и обвивает его талию хвостом даже в своем человеческом облике – это любовь? Он видит, как смотрит на хозяина его напарник каждый раз, когда думает, что тот не видит – это любовь? Он не знает…

Но когда Тсузуки улыбается ему, Тоде кажется, что он начинает понимать…

* * *

**Власть**

Изредка Тода сожалеет, что Тсузуки абсолютно не амбициозен. Даже свою власть на сикигами он стремится превратить в дружбу, хотя Тода не может представить, кто еще мог бы отказаться от абсолютного повиновения двенадцати могущественнейших богов Генсокая.

Еще реже Тода позволяет себе задуматься о том, что было бы, если бы это было не так. И тогда ему кажется, что имя Тсузуки очень пошло бы Золотому Императору.


	2. Chapter 2

**Прикосновение**

Мало кто решается прикоснуться к гореизвестному дракону адского пламени и, откровенно говоря, Тоду это полностью устраивает. Однако его наивный хозяин совершенно не замечает как вздрагивает Тода при его случайных похлопываниях по спине, хватаниях за руки и объятьях…

Но почему-то Тода совсем не спешит просвещать хозяина о своем отвращении к прикосновениям…

* * *

**Ревность**

Ни для кого не тайна, что сикигами Тсузуки нередко соперничают за его внимание, особенно Бьякко и Сузаку. Абстрактно, Тода понимает, что он мог быть ревнив, так как он проводит с Тсузуки меньше всех времени.

Но стоит ему вспомнить, как его тогда-еще-не-хозяин услышал его слабый-слабый зов из темниц и понятие никогда не выходит за рамки абстрактного.

* * *

**Вечность**

Ни синигами, ни сикигами не знают смерти от естественных причин. Тода никогда не был более доволен в этом пока не стал принадлежать Тсузуки.


End file.
